Emyris Bayne
Note that this page is still under construction and shall be edited over time. I apologize if parts of this are poorly written, for it has been a long time since I have edited this page, but rest assured that any errors shall be fixed. 'Emyris Bayne', known in the past as "the Lord of the Midnight Sun" or "Raven" and currently as "the Acolyte", is a 425 year old Mahjarrat Half-breed character created by the player of the same name in late May of 2012. He was raised by his mother, Elizatrixx, in Taverley, giving him insight on the ways of Guthix. Emyris grew up as a human, though no one that his secret was ever revealed to over the years has seen him as one. Biography Birth Omnistixx drew his staff. "Leave, Tyrannus; you shall not take my sister's child today, or any other day." Elizatrixx looked up, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she lay in the cot, ready to give birth to Tyrannus's half-breed bastard son. "Omnistixx, is it?" Tyrannus murmured, "In another age, I would have respected your courage to stand before me, I may have even requested that you may join me. But that was then, and my son is about to be born. Stand aside and I shall not render your head from your shoulders." Omnistixx gritted his teeth. "Do. Your. Worst." Tyrranus smirked. "Alright then." He swung his battleaxe at Omnistixx's neck, decapitating him. Elizatrixx screamed in pain and horror as her brother's severed head rolled across the floor. Tyrannus glanced over to her before making his way over. "Now we may both see the perfect Assassin enter Gielinor together, as it was meant to be." Elizatrixx grasped a teleportation tablet from her robes, grasping it in her hand. Tyrannus howled with laughter. "You do not believe that you can escape from me, do you?" Elizatrixx winced in pain. "No...but I can do this..." She swung the teleportation tablet at the head of the Mahjarrat. "By Zamora--" Tyrannus's blood spewed across the room and Elizatrixx's robes as he fell over, dead. She winced and cried out in pain for a last time before hearing the sound of her newborn son crying. She looked down to see a gray-skinned child. She laid back in the cot, breathing heavily. She had brought their child into the world, but would not raise him as Tyrannus's child. She would raise the newborn as her own; as a druid. Early Life TBA The Name of Bayne TBA The Wanderer TBA Lunaera During his decades as a wanderer, Emyris came across another of his background and creed in the marshes of Morytania; an Elven-Mahjarrat halfbreed known as Lunaera Xear . Emyris took immediate interest in Lunaera, being that she was the only one thusfar that shared his heritage. Soon, Emyris and Lunaera became allies, friends even. However, despite their similarities, their differences took their toll. Emyris valued his humanity and human heritage, whereas Lunaera valued her Mahjarrat half. Despite their debates, they remained close for the time being, occasionally coming across one another throughout their travels. The Assassin Called Acuz One day, as Emyris drank his fill in the Rising Sun Inn, he came across someone that would play an important part in his future; an assassin by the name of Wolf Acuz. They discussed their methods and terminology of their work, eventually deciding to work together so that they may rely on one another for assistance when needed. Lunaera disliked Wolf instantly when she was introduced to him by Emyris, claiming that he was too loud and foolish to be a valuable asset or ally. Despite this, however, from that day on, Wolf and Emyris knew that they could depend on one another for support when needed. Humanity Over Strength A hawk came dawned down from the trees as Emyris walked through the forest near Falador, fluttering in place in front of him a bit before flying off. He shook his head a bit, bewildered, before pressing on. He heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He drew closer so that he may investigate. He felt something at the back of his head, turning to see a crossbow pointed at his brow. "Hello, love." Emyris sighed. "Aewynn." The half-elf chuckled a bit. "I'd enjoy killing you, Mahjarrat, but I have something better planned for you..." Emyris was taken to Port Sarim, where he was imprisoned so he may await a painful and public execution for the supposed murder of her father. He sat in the corner of his cell for hours before seeing a figure in the doorway of the prison. He squinted, soon realizing that the figure was Lunaera. "Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day that Emyris Bayne would be caught by some petty Mahjarrat hunters." Emyris chuckled. "Good to see you, too, Luna. So, did you come to say hello or were you planning something else?" Lunaera began to utter a few words, causing a portal to open within the cell. "I'll see you on the other side, Emyris." Emyris nodded before entering the portal. He came out a few moments later, seeing Lunaera at the end. "Thank you," he said, "I haven't broken out of prison in quite some time." Lunaera laughs a bit. "Well, don't mention it. So, where will you go from here?" Emyris shrugged. "Most likely Karamja, I should lie low for a bit anyways. Or, you know, you can always come with me." Lunaera raised an eyebrow. "Come with you?" Emyris drew closer. "Yes. I have always found myself...well...smitten with you...and this could be our chance to escape the sight of both humans and Mahjarrat alike..." Lunaera shook her head, backing away. "No...I serve my father...as you should." Emyris shot her a look of surprise. "Join the Mahjarrat? Never. I mean, I was raised human, and the Mahjarrat have never done anything for me. Why would I serve them?" Lunaera sighed. "I suppose that this is where we leave one another, then. Goodbye, Emyris Bayne." She begins to leave. "Luna..." she looked back as Emyris took his dragonbone flute from his pack, tossing it to her. "This was my mother's...will you take care of it for me?" She caught it, eyeing it emotionlessly before leaving without another word. Crawling Back TBA The Egg TBA The Claws of Peace TBA The Rebel Diarchy TBA Patriarchs of a Reborn Kingdom TBA Betrayal at Burthorpe TBA The Death of a Dragon TBA The Order of the Midnight Sun TBA The Exile of an Assassin TBA The Dawn of the Sixth Age TBA The Battle of Lumbridge TBA Personality Physical Appearance Facial Emyris has pale, gray flesh and eyes of pure blue, reverting to a crimson red when angered, accompanied by a lithe, thin face. However, while he uses illusion magics to mask his inhuman appearance, his flesh is still quite pale, his eyes appear ordinary with gray irises and his face does not appear quite as thin and more healthy, though still thin. However, in both cases, he has black hair and a short black beard. Bodily/Physique Emyris is 6'9 and rather muscular. It would be strange for one not to marvel at his unusual height, being that he is quite a few inches taller than ordinary humans. He is usually spotted wearing a set of brown or white robes. Skills Social *'Charisma- '''Emyris is quite charismatic, being that he was able to run an Order of Assassins and Mercenaries for a time. However, he is not cut out for leading large masses of people, such as kingdoms or even armies, being that he is not the best of strategists. *'Multilinguality- '''Emyris knows the following languages: Common, Kharidian, Limited Elven, Dwarfish, Fremennik and Karamjan. Physical Personal Inventory Trivia *On the back of his neck, Emyris has a birthmark in the shape of a triskellion. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Half-breed Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Rangers Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Asgarnia Category:Bastard Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Political Figure Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Druid